The Countdown
by Starrmyst
Summary: The countdown to New Year's Eve takes on a new meaning for JJ & Dave. A pinch hit submission for New Year's Challenge. Happy New year everyone!
1. A Party

Prompts: Rossi/JJ; fireworks, midnight kiss, countdown

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Criminal minds or any of its characters

"Penelope, I said no."

"JJ, everyone else will be there. You have to come too."

"Why? Why is it so important for me to be there?"

"Because it just is. It is important to me. JJ, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." With that, Penelope picked up her multi coloured purse and flung it on her shoulders. Just before she walked out of the office door, she turned back to JJ and said ominously, "You had better be there tonight or the demise of our relationship will be on your head."

Slamming the door behind her, Penelope winked at her Chocolate Adonis. Morgan smiled back at her and raised both his thumbs up. Nodding she slipped her arm into the crook of his and pulled him towards the elevator. "Come on my love, we've got a big night ahead of us."

Meanwhile in the office, JJ was stunned at Penelope's behaviour. She couldn't figure out why it was so important that she attend Penelope's annual New Year's bash. She didn't attend last year because they had been in New Orleans's visiting Will's family for the holidays. Maybe that was the reason that Penelope was insisting that her newly single friend not be alone on her very first new year's eve since the split.

Packing up her briefcase, JJ figured she had better get home and get ready. There was no way she could refuse to show up after that display of guilt from Penelope. Mentally she tried to figure out what she was going wear as she walked towards the elevators. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Hotch as he was coming around the corner with Rossi.

"Hey, JJ"

"Sorry, Hotch, just on my way home."

"Not to worry. Us too." He said pushing the elevator button. The elevator reached the floor quickly and the three of them got on. Once inside, Dave pushed the parking garage floor and they rode the next few floors in silence until he asked JJ if she was coming to the party tonight.

"Yes. I wasn't really given much of a choice." JJ told them.

"You too?" Hotch asked as JJ nodded.

"Well, it appears that our little tech kitten has something up her sleeve, although I'm not sure why she means to do at my place."

"What do you mean? I thought the party was at Pen's place."

"Well, it was until yesterday. The apartment above hers had a leak and part of the ceiling is falling down. So I offered my cabin and now it appears that we are going to be having a New Year's slumber party."

"Oh, I hadn't realized. I figured I'd be crashing at Pen's tonight. That changes things. I I'd better go then since I've got to make arrangements for Henry."

Reaching out to touch her arm, Rossi tried to convince her otherwise. "Listen, JJ, I've got a big place. There is more than enough room for everyone and their neighbours. Please, I'd like you to bring Henry along with you. He hasn't been there yet and I know he'd love to come to Uncle Dave's house." Turning to Hotch, he extended the same invitation. "You too, Hotch."

JJ was taken aback. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want to impose."

Rossi put his hand on his heart and told her with as much sincerity as he could, "JJ, I would love for Henry to come. You know how much I love that little guy and I don't get to see him as much as I'd like."

JJ knew what he was saying was the truth. Rossi had always gone out of his way for her son. When Will had gone back to Louisiana, it was Rossi who came over to help her with any household problems she had. During his many visits, Henry became attached to 'Unca Dave'. To be honest, Hotch had also helped on occasion, but trying not to impose on his time with Jack, she only bothered her boss if Rossi was not available. "Okay Dave, I'll bring him if Hotch brings Jack. That way he'll have a friend."

They both turned to look at Hotch; each seemed more desperate than the other for Hotch's answer. "Umm...well...Jessica will be disappointed but I'm sure Jack would love it."

Dave rubbed his hands together and then placed one hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Okay pal, I'm going to follow JJ home so that I can give her a ride to the cabin. Are you okay to come up on your own?"

Hotch gave Dave a dirty look. "I'll try my best, Dad."

JJ meanwhile was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Dave, that's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable of driving my car."

Smiling, Dave placed a hand on the upper part of her back as he guided her out of the elevator. "JJ, I understand that and I accept your decision but I'd really like to spend some time with Henry before everyone else gets to my place."

JJ was ready to fight him until he said those last words and then her heart melted. How could she say no to that? "Okay Dave, I give up. If you go pick up Henry from the FBI child care centre and I'll go to my place and pack up our stuff. Let me give you the car seat."

Holding up his hand, he indicated that he did not require JJ's car seat. Popping open his trunk, he pulled out a spare seat. Seeing her raised eyebrows, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm like MacGyver. I like to be prepared."

Shaking her head, she chuckled as she got into her car. Just before she shut her door, she called out, "I'll let Henry's teacher's know you'll be picking up so there won't be any problems." Putting the car in drive, she looked back through the rear view mirror and watched as he bent over the seat he was installing in the back of his truck. Her heart swelled at the effort that Dave was putting in for her and her child. Far more effort in the last few months, then Henry's father did since he was born.

While JJ felt sorry for her son that his father's top priority was which wench he could bed, she certainly realized that her son was better off since she kicked Will out. It wasn't that Will hadn't tried to make amends, it was that JJ realized that every lie Will told was at the expense of his child and his fiancé. No amount of apologies or grovelling would change the fact that Will had missed some of the most important months of his child's life because he couldn't keep it in his pants. The final straw came the day she came home early to find Will in her own bed with his latest "partner" all the while Henry was crying in his playpen downstairs. She kicked him out that same day and never looked back.

She was grateful for the men on her team. As soon as she told them what had happened, they had stepped in to be the "man" in her son's life. They dropped by often to help fix the broken garbage disposals, or to shovel the driveway after a snow storm. Unless they were on a case or he was off to do some publicity for his newest book, Dave made sure he came over at least once a week and cooked for the two of them.

They had gotten very close during the last few months but JJ was closed off to relationships. While David's reputation as a ladies' man preceded him, he had done nothing that JJ would perceive as anything other than friendship. Certainly they were much closer than before and she trusted him with her life, but it was more important that she trust him with her son's life. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without David Rossi in it. Their relationship was complicated, that was for sure.


	2. Friendship

Little did she know how complicated it really was. On his way to pick up Henry, David was a jumble of feelings. He was really hoping that tonight would be the night he told her how he felt. Surely she must already know. He was smitten with both the blond liaison and her son.

David picked up Henry without any issue. In fact as soon as Henry saw David, he ran over as fast as his little toddler legs. "Unca, Dave" he cried before grabbing David around his legs. Reaching down, he picked up the boy and crushed him to his chest. He savoured the feeling of pure joy until the little boy started squirming. "Too Tight."

Chuckling, David loosened his grip. "Sorry buddy, I just missed you. Come on let's go pick up mamma."

"Yah, mamma!"

"Yah, mamma" Dave repeated grabbing Henry's things from his cubby. "Let's go!"

After securing Henry in the car seat, they drove over to JJ's place. JJ was just about ready and had already placed several bags at the door. Dave packed up the truck with all of JJ's things. "JJ, are you going to be staying the week?" he teased.

Blushing she told him that it wasn't just her stuff. "Kids need a lot of things when away from home. Besides that, you're lucky I didn't bring his high chair too. You'll just have to hold him while I feed him."

David smiled at the comfortable way JJ included him in her son's life. It was as though it was a given that David was going to be helping her take care of her son and he didn't mind that train of thought one bit.

The ride to the cabin was uneventful. Henry fell asleep as soon as the SUV hit the highway. David and JJ chatted the whole drive to the cabin; however it was just before they turned onto Dave's street that he asked "Have you heard from him?"

She knew that he was asking about Will. She really didn't know what to say. If she told Dave the truth, she knew that he would do something that she wasn't ready for so she told a white lie. A big white lie. Looking out her window, JJ whispered, "Umh, I haven't heard from him since he left."

David furrowed his brow. He didn't need to be a profiler to know that she was lying. He just didn't know why she was lying, however he knew her enough to know that when she was ready to tell him the truth she would.

Dave parked the car in front of the cabin. Just before JJ turned to open the door, Dave, put a hand over her hand. "JJ, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and for Henry, always. Whatever you need; a hand, a shoulder or an ear, I'm there for you."

She didn't want him to see how much his words meant to her and how much she wanted to throw her arms around him. Nodding, she cleared her throat, she stammered, "thanks" before getting out of the car.

After getting JJ and Henry set up in one of the spare bedrooms, Dave went downstairs to pour himself a drink. The single malt scotch seemed to settle some of the fray nerves he was feeling.

Penelope and Morgan showed up shortly after, bringing with them a car load of party supplies. Dave had called the caterers for the food and drinks but Penelope insisted on bringing the desserts especially her famous chocolate chip cookie cake.

The men started decorating the place while Penelope and JJ organized the kitchen. They left the drinks for Dave to organize behind the bar. "I'm so happy you came." Penelope gushed.

JJ snorted, "Like I had a choice."

"Well, you are my very best friend and I need you here."

"Pen, what are you up to?"

"Nottthhing." Pen tried to convince JJ.

"How come I don't believe you?"

Pen shook her head as she lifted the fruit tray into her hands. Heading towards the dining room, she turned back just before she walked out the door. Blinking her fabulous lashes as few times Penelope stated, "I don't know what you are talking about JJ."

JJ squirted her eyes as she started at the doorway that was now empty. Something was going on with her friend tonight and she was determined to find out what.

The rest of the team showed up shortly after and the party got into full swing. Hotch had brought both Jack and Emily with him. While it raised a few eyebrows, no one said a word about that, or how Hotch carried in Emily's go bag, or how he had placed her things in the room right next to his. No, no one said anything about it.

After everyone had eaten, Penelope and Derek finally told everyone the real reason for the party.

"Well my super friends, I have to tell you that I'm finally hanging up my hat."

Reid sprayed his cocktail all over the coffee table. "Penelope, are you quitting?"

Shaking her head, Penelope just smiled, "Oh my little genius, mama bear would never leave her little posse. No, what I mean is that I'm finally taking the plunge..."

"...Into the pool of Derek Morgan's family." Derek informed the stunned group as he wrapped his arms around his Baby Girl. "That's right folks; my Goddess has finally agreed to become my wife."

The team went crazy. Emily and JJ cornered Penelope to chastise her about keeping the news from them and the men pumped Derek's arm with congratulatory handshakes.

Hotch was uncharacteristically quiet after the news was announced. JJ noticed right away and pointed it out to Emily. "Hey Hotch," Emily called from across the room. "What makes me think that you already knew this little tidbit of information?"

Hotch's right lip went up slightly and the little dimple on his cheek started to pop out. "It pays to be the boss." He chuckled, "Besides that, I caught Penelope wearing her ring one day."

"The Ring!" both girls cried. Turning towards Penelope, they saw her hold her left hand up showing off the stunning 2.5 carat princess cut ring. "Oh Pen!" they squealed running to see the rock that was currently sitting on their friend's finger.

The men headed over to the bar to celebrate the news with a drink. Shortly after one of them commented that the boys were fairly quiet, they heard a crash coming from the other room. Upon investigation, they discovered that Henry and Jack had been playing with a ball and knocked over a glass of juice.

The boys found their way into mischief very quickly, but 'Unca' Dave wouldn't let their parents take them to task. He took them to a room to do whatever they wanted. He had it so stocked with movies and games that they stayed busy the rest of the night. Even Reid made his way over to the room to join them in their fun. Kids for some reason loved Reid. Maybe it was because he understood how kid's minds work. Whatever it was both Jack and Henry sat quietly on either side of Reid watching a movie.

JJ came to check on them around 11:00 pm. All three of them were dozing as the movie credits were playing. After turning off the movie, JJ cleaned up the glasses and plates. Returning these to the kitchen, JJ finished up the dishes. She could see the moon shining down through the window at the sink. Once she was done, JJ went over to the sliding glass door and stepped outside.

It was chilly but luckily she had on a heavy turtleneck so it didn't really bother her. JJ went over to the railing and leaned over it so she could get a better view of the moon. It was beautiful here and so peaceful. The nearest neighbour was a few miles away.

She could almost picture herself having a life here, but this wasn't her life. Her life was in the city raising her precious son all alone. She needed to figure out if it was more important to have her son's father in Henry's life or to take a stand.

Either way, someone would be the loser.


	3. Countdown begins

"Hey kiddo."

Startled at the sound of his deep voice, she turned to confirm it was him. "Oh, hi Dave." she smiled.

Dave reached the outer corner of the porch where JJ had been trying to hide for the last 15 minutes. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. "It's cold out tonight. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Thinking."

"About what? Or should I even ask?" he said with a slight undertone.

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't answer. She stood out on his back porch staring out into the darkness. The only light was the reflection of the moon. She really didn't know how to answer Dave's question. She had originally been thinking about Will and her life this past year. However, in the last few minutes, her thoughts had turned to HIM; the man who occupied her thoughts these past few months with images of his lips on hers and his arms around her waist.

Taking her silence as confirmation she had been thinking about Will, he leaned over the railing, clasping his hands together. "You know, when you told me that Will had gone back to New Orleans, I was happy. I never really felt that he was the right one for you. I just never thought he could make you truly happy." Stroking his beard, Dave continued, "But when I found out what he had done to you, I was so angry that he slinked away. I was so angry that I couldn't wrap my fingers around his neck until he was no longer breathing. And that I couldn't kick that little shit until he..."

Placing her hand on his arm to get his attention, JJ waited until he stopped talking. "Dave, I love that you care about me so much that you'd go after Will, but you need to know that I don't ever want you to do something that you or I would regret. I have enough regrets in my life. What you don't understand is that I do not regret my relationship with Will. I wouldn't have Henry without it." Turning to look through the window, she saw the love of her life in Aunt Penelope's arms. "He's my life and I'd do it all over again just to have him."

Dave had also turned to look at Henry. He watched as the little boy had all the adults wrapped around his little finger. Hell, the boy had Dave himself, wrapped around his finger. There was nothing he wouldn't do for that little boy or his mother. "You're right JJ, but I just wish that your heart hadn't been broken in the process. I just wish that someone else had put that baby in your arms and that love in your heart."

JJ opened her mouth to respond, but she found that the words were not there. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, Dave thought that she was getting cold. "Do you want to go in?" Dave asked her. Shaking her head she said no.

JJ turned towards Dave and realized that one of her new year's resolutions was to resolve her feelings about Will. Reaching to take David's hands in hers, JJ smiled thorough the tears that were gathering. "I need to say something before the clock strikes midnight, so please don't interrupt me until I'm done."

He nodded his consent and she continued, "Dave, I need to forget about Will LaMontagne and what he did. It's over and it has been over for a long time. But he did give me the gift of my life and I thank God everyday that Will did the right thing when he realized that it wasn't going to work between us. I get Henry to myself. I just feel bad that the way this played out, Henry doesn't have a father figure in his life."

"Uhmm."

JJ put a finger to Dave's lips reminding him that he agreed not to interrupt however at the next few statements, David started to feel anxious. "The problem is that I want him to have a father in his life. So what do I do? To be honest, I've been thinking about moving closer to Will so that he could see him but I can't do that, can I?" JJ began pacing back and forth as she spoke.

The breath Dave had been holding escaped his lips. "JJ."

"No Dave, it isn't fair to that sweet little boy. I need a strong man who feels that Henry is the most important thing in his life. I need someone who will move heaven and earth for my son. And I have finally realized that isn't Will."

"Oh."

In the quietness between them, they could hear Morgan, Penelope and the others begin to call out the countdown for the New Year.

" 15...14...13..."

"JJ, I..."

"Dave, you don't understand, I've thought long and hard about this and I want that man to be you."

"Wha..what?"

"Dave, you have been there for Henry ever since you found out that Will left. You come over to help me with things around the house but we both know it's because of Henry. I know that you love him and you'd do anything for him. So I'm asking you...would you be that man?"

"10...9...8..."

Dave looked into her blue eyes and he could see the tears fall from her lashes. Gently, he brushed the tears away with his fingers. He stunned her with his next words.

"JJ, I can't."


	4. New Year's resolutions

JJ sucked in her breath at his words. How could she have misread his actions? She was so sure that he would say yes. Now she had made a fool of herself in front of her friend. Dropping her hands from his, she wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Dave. I didn't mean..."

"Shh, now it's my turn to talk."

"7...6...5"

"JJ, the reason I can't be the man who is there for Henry, is that my heart belongs to someone else. I can't give my whole heart to your son, when I'm also in love with his mother." Dave told her as he reached for her. She stopped his hands before they reached her cheeks.

"Hold it. What did you just say?"

Smiling, Dave pushed aside her hands and brought JJ's face close to his.

"4...3..."

"I'm saying that Henry can't have my whole heart because some of it belongs to you." He leaned into her, his lips just above hers.

"2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"This can be a happy new year, if you let it. Bella let me love you and your son."

JJ felt like her heart was going to explode with happiness. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" JJ cried just before he crashed his lips on hers. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him closer. Dave was lost in her arms. He was on cloud nine. He had been waiting 4 years for this moment and now he felt like there were fireworks going off around them.

"Oh, JJ...JJ...do you see them? Do you hear them? The fireworks going off in my head." He whispered, his breath so hot against that little space between her neck and her shoulder. Slowly he could feel her start to quiver and he wondered if perhaps he was putting too much pressure on her. The shaking continued and in fact began getting stronger. Finally Dave raised his head up to look at JJ. Her eyes were tightly closed and her lips were pulled back, almost as though she was ready to burst out into tears. Pulling away from him, JJ wrapped her arms around her middle and bent over almost to her knees. Dave watched as her shoulders gently rose up and down from what sounded like sobs.

Worried, Dave tried to pull her back up. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

JJ held out a hand and shook it at him, signalling for him to stop what he was doing. Finally JJ wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and straightened up. Looking at her face he finally realized that the sobs of misery he thought were coming from the blond were in fact sobs of laughter. Shocked, he stepped away from her and sat down on the porch swing.

JJ, placing her hand over the stitch in her side, walked over to the swing and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Dave that I laughed at you. I just couldn't help it. I thought it was hilarious that you thought your kisses created fireworks. You big baloo, those really were fireworks. Look!" she pointed to Dave left.

There he could see how the fireworks lit up the dark sky. He was surprised that he didn't hear the boom before as the succession of fireworks came after one another making the sky blue, then red and then green.

Looking down at the woman beside him, he realized that when he was with her nothing else mattered or was important. Apparently not even the deafen noise of the fireworks could distract him from being in the moment with his lady love. JJ.

She was gorgeous and sweet and loving but what he loved most about her was that she could always put him in her place. He was thrilled that now that they were ready to move to the next step, that would never change. Chuckling Dave put his arm around her shoulders and sat back on the swing as it gently swayed back and forth. "I love you Bella. Don't ever change."

Penelope peeked through the window and noticed that the two lovebirds were sitting very closely on the swing. She could barely make out where one body began and the other finished. Clapping her hands together, she gleefully turned to the others. Giving Morgan the thumbs, she told them that all had gone according to plan. She was so happy that she moved her annual New Year's party from her place to Dave's cabin. It provided the perfect back drop to a very successful match making event. And, it certainly looked like this New year was not only going to bring her wedding to the BAU family but also a true and bonafide love story for the two most love starved people in the world.

Derek pulled his princess into his embrace as they stared out the window at the moon. "How did you know it was going to finally happen tonight?"

"Call it a New Year's wish".

"Well Baby Girl, since you agreed to marry me and I got my New Year's wish, I guess we've got enough wishes to go around. Now how about we go upstairs and you help me start in on my resolutions since they all begin with: My Baby Girl, a can of whip cream and..." he whispered the rest for Penelope's ears only.

Biting her lower lip, she followed her Chocolate God through the living room towards the stairs forgetting about the two lovebirds who were at that very moment about to christen the porch with their new found love. 'Oh Pen, you did good. You did really good', she said to herself.

Saying a quick goodnight to everyone, Penelope's mind was racing as she ascended the stairs. "You know, my Prince Noir, did you notice how attentive Hotch was to Emily all night?"

Groaning out loud, Derek grabbed his girl in his arms. "Leave it alone, princess. Please, for one day at least, leave it alone."

"Okay," she promised raining kisses along his chest, "But tomorrow is another day."

'Oh God' he thought, 'I've created a match making monster! This is going to be a long year!'

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
